Death Wish
by rainbownyx
Summary: He was in tatters and covered in wounds. Crimson red blood was streaming down his head and he convulsed in fury due to the blood lost. He had always told you that he would never forgive anyone for making him spilled his royal blood. A Cheshire grin plastered on his face, a indication of a forewarning blood bath. One-shot


Title: Death Wish

Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Genre: Comfort/Hurt

Author: rainbownyx

Pairing: BelxReader

Disclaimer: Akira Amano is the boss.

A/N: When you're around idiots and you feel at despair, an idea for a story arrives without notice. You have a death wish. Then again, the story seems to be rushed.

* * *

"_If you really wish for that, I can make it happen, Ushishishi." That was what he promised._

Staring down at a tombstone, you pushed back your (hair color) hair. The tombstone was poorly made, possibly made by someone in a rush. A name was carved on it, /Belphegor/, a name that sounded like poison to your ears. "You lied! Stupid deranged fake Prince!" you shouted at the tombstone unhappily. No one was going to respond to that remark anymore. Perhaps, in some sense, you had hoped all of this was just a dream. You would wake up and find the narcissistic Prince boast about his abilities again; about how he could escape the wrath of robbers trying to steal your money in the streets or that he was the only one who could harm you or even talk about you being his toy.

"You're supposed to be a Prince and all you got was a poorly made tombstone. Hah, no one gives a damn about some crazy assassin, do they?" You snorted. You continued to rant on about his shortcomings, hoping that by the time you are finished, you would no longer feel empty. But, it took so much effort to hold back your tears. By the time you finished that single sentence, tears begun to flow from your (eye color) orbs. To spite yourself, you laughed and cried and laughed and cried. You looked like a mad man, or in your case, a mad woman. Nothing but a mad woman screaming her heart out.

And then, tears stopped flowing. They dried out. You smiled. You smiled at your foolishness. A wide grin was carved on your face as you laughed the way he would. _Ushishishi. _"….foolish me. You told me to get lost, didn't you? You said I would get in your way, didn't you? You said I was a burden. You lied. You lied. Liar! Liar! How could I be a burden when I was merely a toy?" You laughed hysterically at his foolishness. "It was your pride. I know. Your pride comes before anything. Liar. Liar. Ushishishi..."

"**(your name), leave. You being here serve me no purpose," Belphegor said after he shielded you from a blast. He was in tatters and covered in wounds. Crimson red blood was streaming down his head and he convulsed in fury due to the blood lost. He had always told you that he would never forgive anyone for making him spilled his royal blood. A Cheshire grin plastered on his face, a indication of a forewarning blood bath. You reached out to his face but he slapped your hands away. **

"**Who gave your permission to touch the Prince?! Such insolence would cost you your life. It's your wish anyways, why don't I fulfill it right now? As a parting gift," he said as he held a knife to your throat. You did your best to keep your composure but you had never felt so much fear in your life. It was the sound of panic in his voice that sent terror down your spine. **_**One of them was going to die today. **_**Another blast was heard and another and another. He was coming. **

**Belphegor grimaced and pulled you up into a princess carry and ran to the entrance of the rundown cathedral. He flung you out of the cathedral and closed the door. You rammed the door with your shoulder over and over again but to no avail. "Open up Bel! Let's leave together!" Tears streamed down your cheeks.**

"…**The Prince will never give in to anyone. Not without a fight. Not without winning the fight. Get lost if you are only going to be a hindrance. The Prince is – "Before he could even finish his sentence, the whole cathedral blew up, right before your eyes. You held your hands up to minimize the impact of the blast and was sent flying backwards. You fell to the ground with the door on top of you. Your vision blurred and with all the pain from wounds dissipating, you lost your consciousness. **_**"Bel…"**_

**When you finally awaken, the whole cathedral was already in rubbles. The villagers were putting the fire out and your wounds were taken care of. Your (eye color) orbs widened, realizing Belphegor was not in sight, by your side. You mustered up all your energy just to get up, dragging your feet to the remains of the cathedral. Your face vexed in pain. By the door was a burned piece of the striped shirt he wore that day. You fell to your knees. Holding that piece of clothing close to your chest, you screamed at top of your lungs. **

**LIARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

"_Bet if I was the one who was left to die, you would not even be bothered to mourn for me. You could so easily moved on with your life as if nothing happened. So, tell me why. Why did you ask me to leave when you could have easily escaped? You could have lived while I die. I guess I really was a burden to you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." _Such thoughts begun to fill your mind as you fell into despair. You dropped to your knees and kept your head hung low.

**Your life before meeting the Prince was hell. Every day was another series of nightmare. Your family was killed right in front of your eyes. Then, the murderer had to let you live and adopted you. It was humiliating how your parents begged that you were to be spared before receiving the last blow from that person. Every day, you have to go through some sort of humiliation. You were given the same treatment a dog would receive; being physically and verbally abused. **

**Every movement you made was monitored; every corner of your room was installed with cameras. Your room was a small room with nothing but a single bed. You were locked in that single room; a room with no lights. You lived in darkness, unable to feel the warmth of the sun. You have no clean water and no clean food. And there was no place to wash yourself if you ever dirtied yourself. Your clothes were in tatters and not enough to shield you from the cold nights.**

**Living like that for years, the whole room smelt sourly rotten like death. The stench was so strong that sometimes he does not even bother to give her food and water. When he was angry, he would come down to that little room and beat you up. So much pain, so much hatred and yet you could do nothing about it. You just stayed there and let him do whatever he liked. There was no hope, you thought. Initially, you fought back but in return you were beaten so badly; you could feel no pain at all. **

**By chance, he was drunk, after the usual crap he gave you, he left the room and forgotten to lock it. You lied on the ground, breathing slowly and with swollen eyes and bleeding nose, stared at the unlocked door. You saw a gate to relief. Ignoring the pain, you crawled towards the door. Then, you got up to your feet and in seconds, you ran and ran. Never ceasing to stop, at least not until you found your relief. **

**You ran till you reached the village and continued running till your legs failed you. You ran out of the village, into the forest and slowly energy was seeping out of your body. You fell to your knees, right in front of a rundown abandoned cathedral far into the forest by a river. **

**That place became your home until you met the Prince. You met Bel by coincidence while making a visit to the marketplace. You finally settled in the cathedral and could make your own living by selling the flowers growing by the cathedral. Attracted by the strange scent of the flowers, he followed you back to the cathedral.**

**Every night, you would make the same wish; to die. And by chance, he heard it and found it interesting and decided to fulfill it for you. For he was an assassin like your parents murderer, killing someone was easy. Even so, he did not kill you right away. Your views on death intrigued him and he let you live. And like a toy, you were approached by him when he was bored.**

**Everything was fine. His remarks, sarcasms, narcissisms were simply music to your ears – until the person who made your life a living hell returns to take what was his – the right to your life.**

You rested your head against the tombstone as you kneeled; you touched the carvings on the tombstone and said your last prayer. "Bel, you wouldn't die from something like this, would you? If you really are a Prince, fulfill your promise, idiot." You got up on your feet, feeling more lost than ever. Your heart was empty and your eyes ever red. _I do not know what I should do now._

"_Ushishishi~"_

Your (eye color) orbs widened and you turned to the direction of that voice. Your eyes glistened in tears and you smiled.


End file.
